Nappa (Team Four Star)
Nappa is a character from Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z Abridged. Unlike the original Nappa, this version is incredibly dimwitted and has a childlike outlook on his surroundings. He is arguably the most popular character in the series.'' Biography In the abridged series, Nappa is portrayed as a man-child (he reacts immaturely to various situations). He was at one time King Vegeta's royal vizier, though he was not very good at this job and gave him bad advice that eventually lead to him unintentionally turning Broly into a Super Sayain and his own death at the hands of Frieza. After Frieza destroys Planet Vegeta, Nappa takes Prince Vegeta to Dairy Queen, believing it to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Years later, when Goku informed Raditz about the Dragon Balls, Vegeta and Nappa overheard it via Raditz's scouter transmission. Vegeta and Nappa then decided to go to Earth: Vegeta wanting to go for immortality and Nappa for panties. During their way to Earth, Nappa constantly got on Vegeta's nerves by asking him "Are we there yet"? To the point that Vegeta let them stop on Planet Arlia. Upon meeting the "locals" they got thrown in prison. While one of the inmates was spouting how he was going to make Vegeta his "prison bitch," Vegeta and Nappa broke out and met the King. Although Vegeta wanted to kill the King, Nappa noticed the queen and told the King to mate with her which Vegeta allowed. Vegeta was disgusted by the act, but Nappa found it interesting. He took a picture of it with his cell phone and sent it to Vegeta, who became angry at Nappa. Afterwards the King released Yetti, Nappa thought Yetti was cute and wanted to keep him, but accidentally killed him, Vegeta then killed the King by "rocking him like a hurricane". The prince told Nappa and Vegeta that they're heroes and they would have statues erected to them… out of their dung. After they left the planet, Nappa was excited to know that they will be hailed as heroes on the planet before Vegeta destroyed it. When they landed on Earth, Nappa destroyed South City because of an awkward silence to which Vegeta told Nappa that he would die and be out of Vegeta's hair forever (epic foreshadowing). When they faced the Z-fighters, Nappa commented Piccolo was a Namekian and therefore would not have a penis. While counting the bald individuals there (excluding himself) he thought that Chiaotzu was a Pokemon and threw a Poke Ball at it to catch it but failed. While fighting Tien, he assumed they were playing tag and took his arm off. After surviving Chiaotzu's and Tien's final attacks, he fought Krillin and Piccolo; who were no match for him . As he charged towards the remaining Z fighters at one point, he stopped in mid-air, astonished at the fact that he could fly (to Vegeta's shock in his stupidity). While waiting for Goku to come he destroyed Earth's navy (and whales), removed his armor and called it "The best day ever!" When Krillin's Destructo Disk came at him, Vegeta quickly tried to warn him that it was a trick, but Nappa reminded him "Trix are for kids," (quickly changing Vegeta's opinion of him dodging it). It hit him and cut his face. After accidentally killing Piccolo (who died defending Gohan) and almost stomping Gohan to death, Goku arrives. Vegeta reads his scouter upside down (calling Goku's power level "1006") and gives Nappa the OK to fight Goku. Nappa then fights Goku and is easily beaten to the ground, wherein Vegeta corrects himself in a bored manner (Saying Goku's power level in over 9000 in a bored tone of voice) and breaks his scouter for unknown reasons (probably boredom). Upon Vegeta being informed that killing Piccolo made the Earth Dragon Balls useless, Vegeta kills Nappa in a final release of rage, seemingly ridding himself of Nappa's immaturity and idiocy... Or so he thought. Ghost Nappa continues to haunt and troll Vegeta throughot the Frieza Saga. Later, Ghost Nappa goes to Yu-Gi-Oh ''abridged when he is summoned by Florence sing his spirit counter, he comments on each of the main characters before returning to Namek. In the season finale of season 2, Nappa is brought back to life thanks to a loophole resulting from Mr. Popo's wish on Shenron to revive all those killed by Freeza and his men. As Vegeta was technically one of Freeza's men when he murdered Nappa, Nappa was amongst the resurrected as well. He calls Vegeta, who is training in space to inform him that he is now a producer and is making a movie about his death called "Citizen Nappa", starring up and coming celebrity Mark Satan. Nappa mentions he's gonna change Mark's name, probably to something like Hercule. Sometimes Nappa goes to Capsule Corp and plays games with Vegeta. After Cell announces the Cell Games Tournament on television, Nappa is seen conversing over the phone with Hercule, telling him "Go get 'em, ''champ." Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Parody Villains Category:Noncorporeal Category:Revived Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Comedy Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Brutes Category:Aliens Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Fighter Category:Friend of the hero Category:Perverts Category:Karma Houdini Category:Male Category:Humanoid Category:One-Man Army Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Business Villains